Behind the scene (Hiddlebatch)
by Hirondelle Agricole
Summary: Lors du tournage de War Horse, Benedict & Tom se retrouvent dans la loge qu'ils partagent. Très vite, leur attirance mutuelle est percée à jour. Malgré leurs hésitations, la théorie finit par laisser place à la pratique.
1. Premières sensations

_Benedict et Tom se reposaient entre deux prises, sur le tournage de War Horse. Cette journée avait été particulièrement éprouvante. C'est donc exténués qu'ils se retrouvèrent pour échanger quelques mots._

Tom claqua la porte de leur loge, et se laissa tomber sur le canapé à leur disposition.

« Ah, enfin tranquille » s'exclama-t-il, essoufflé.

Benedict lui lança un regard amusé, tout en ôtant son costume pour quelque chose de plus décontracté. Son partenaire détourna le regard. Il se focalisa sur autre chose, ne souhaitant dévoiler l'attirance qu'il ressentait envers lui. Ils avaient beau être les deux hommes les plus désirés de Grande-Bretagne, chacun n'avait d'yeux que pour l'autre, ignorant même les plus séduisantes femmes qui attendaient jour et nuit à leurs portes. Benedict enfila un débardeur, et s'empressa de s'asseoir auprès de Tom, qui frémit au contact des jambes du Cumberlord.

Ils se fixèrent dans les yeux, éblouis par tant de perfection. L'interprète de Sherlock porta sa main à sa joue, effleurant ses _cheekbones_ et susurrant quelques mots incompréhensibles.

« Ben, je doute que ce soit une bonne idée » murmura Tom à son oreille, tant il s'était approché.

Le brun ténébreux lui lécha la jugulaire, lui arrachant un gémissement, puis remonta et l'embrassa langoureusement. Tom lui répondit par un autre baiser passionné. Bien que précipité, les deux hommes profitèrent de cet instant, comme s'il était prévu depuis longtemps.

Tom s'allongea davantage, laissant plus d'espace à son compagnon. Le dos de Benedict se courbait à chacune de ses caresses. Tout à coup, quelqu'un toqua à la porte.

« C'est fini pour la journée les mecs. Vous pouvez rentrer ».

Leurs regards se croisèrent, traduisant une soudaine détresse, qui se transforma en désir intense. L'un des deux hommes s'écarta, de peur qu'ils ne soient pris en flagrant délit.

Benedict se mordilla les lèvres, tant il était frustré de devoir stopper leur élan si près du but.

« Ça te dirait de passer chez moi ? » chuchota-t-il, d'une voix pleine de promesse.

Tom se redressa, fixant son interlocuteur, d'un regard interrogateur. Il attrapa sa main et le tira vers lui, lui dérobant un baiser.

« Si tu y tiens… Et ceci n'est qu'un aperçu » répondit l'intéressé.

Ils s'échangèrent un sourire enjôleur qui eut pour effet d'accentuer leur concupiscence.

Benedict s'empara de deux coupes de champagne. Il rejoignit son camarade qui l'attendait dans une position assez suggestive. Il lui en tendit une, et s'assit à ses côtés, passant son bras gauche autour de ses épaules. Les deux hommes entrechoquèrent leurs verres tout en maintenant leurs sourires radieux. Tom frôla l'entrejambe de Benedict, pour s'assurer de son consentement. Celui-ci posa instantanément sa coupe sur la table basse, le repoussa et monta lui. Il avait bien du mal à contenir son envie. Mais pourquoi la contenir après tout ? Ils étaient à l'abri des regards. Tom émit un rire nerveux. Il cherchait désespérément où poser son verre. Benedict l'attrapa et le jeta à l'autre bout de la pièce, puis passa sa main dans sa chevelure. Il sentit celle de son collègue parcourir son buste et s'arrêter au niveau de ses hanches, lui lançant une œillade provocatrice.

Tom déglutit. C'était la première fois qu'il se lançait dans une relation homosexuelle. Tout comme si Benedict entendait ses pensées, il l'interrogea :

« Tu veux réellement qu'on aille plus loin ? »

Son ton était posé, mais un léger tremblement de ses mains lui laissait penser qu'il était incertain. De plus, tout deux ne savaient pas réellement comment agir. C'est alors qu'ils se posèrent la question cruciale : ressentaient-ils quelque chose de suffisamment fort pour franchir l'étape du coït ?

Tom semblait davantage hésitant. Il se releva, attrapant la main de Benedict.

« Oui ».

Une réponse simple, sans superflu, un léger trémolo dans la voix, qui traduisait son tumulte intérieur.

Son partenaire esquissa un sourire, puis se jeta sur lui, attrapant son visage avec délicatesse et l'embrassant tendrement. Dans la volée, Tom ôta ce débardeur qui camouflait le corps envoûtant de Benedict. Il redessinait ses muscles dorsaux avec sa main tandis que l'autre lui mordait amoureusement le cou,

Se retrouvant ainsi torse nu, Benedict s'attela à défaire la ceinture qui l'empêchait de profiter pleinement de son compagnon. A peine eut-il descellé Tom qu'il s'empressa de glisser sa main dans son caleçon, sentant une contraction de sa part, tant cette situation était inédite pour lui, et causant un petit cri qu'il eu du mal à étouffer. Benedict ne put s'empêcher de lui murmurer quelques mots à l'oreille, d'un ton faussement moqueur.

« T'es réceptif à mes charmes dirait-on… »

Tom répondit à cette provocation par un marmonnement inintelligible. Benedict arqua un sourcil, le forçant à répéter.

« Ben… S'il te plait… »

Son interlocuteur le fixait avec une lueur d'amusement dans les yeux. Il semblait savoir ce que Tom peinait à dire. Mais il voulait l'entendre.

« Pardon ? J'ai pas compris la suite ».

Il rougit. Il était mal à l'aise, mais puisque cette nuit était spéciale, autant ne pas faire les choses qu'à moitié.

« Fais ce que tu veux de moi » finit-il par articuler avec labeur.

Benedict répondit par un simple hochement de tête. Simple, mais vigoureux, témoignant de son enthousiasme et de son impatience.

« _Yes Sir_ ».


	2. Doucement

Benedict maintenait son partenaire contre un mur avec conviction, tout en ne cessant de placer ses mains çà et là, sur le corps de Tom, qui ne retenait déjà plus ses gémissements, le caressant lorsqu'il pensait atteindre des endroits sensibles. On pouvait très nettement distinguer une multitude de suçons dans le cou du pauvre homme victime des fantasmes de son compagnon. Plus les minutes s'écoulaient, plus la tentation allait grandissante, et leurs envies, diverses et variées, leur permettaient de se sentir isolés du monde. A leurs yeux, rien n'était plus important que le plaisir de l'autre.

Depuis le début, les deux hommes n'avaient arrêté de s'enlacer et de s'embrasser, avec parfois quelques efforts torrides, mais désormais, la partie inférieure de leurs corps entrèrent en contact. Chacun exprimait leur délectation de manière différente. Alors que Tom optait pour un message oral, haussant la voix et gémissant, n'osant néanmoins partager avec Benedict autrement que part le contact, tant il craignait de ne pouvoir formuler de phrase correcte, lui, avait choisi de profiter de l'anatomie de son alter ego en s'appropriant chaque parcelle de son corps.

Benedict, qui se montrait le plus entreprenant depuis le début, mena Tom en direction du lit, le plaquant sur le matelas. Tout deux n'attendaient plus qu'une chose, mais aucun n'osait réellement faire le premier pas, celui qui confirmerait à l'autre l'accès au point de non retour. Le calme avant la tempête.

Les deux hommes, liés par un sentiment qui semblait prendre en envergure plus la tension augmentait, ne se quittaient plus. Bien que quelques minutes auparavant, effrayé par cette nouvelle expérience, l'un d'entre eux s'était brusquement relevé, se passant la main sur le visage, expirant et inspirant afin de calmer la soudaine angoisse montante. Mais son compagnon avait eu les mots et les bons gestes pour le ramener à la raison, et continuer leur délicieux moment. Maintenant tout se déroulait à merveille, et les deux acteurs voulaient désormais accéder à un stade supérieur

Tom fermait les yeux, les jambes entrelaçant le buste de son partenaire, tandis que Benedict l'embrassait avec douceur au niveau du cou. Cette position leur procurait tant de jouissance qu'ils en étaient essoufflés, ne sachant comment gérer leurs pulsions. Tout deux redoutaient ce qui allait suivre, mais ils étaient tellement bien l'un sur l'autre, qu'ils n'auraient mis fin à cet instant pour rien au monde.

Benedict se redressa lentement, tirant le jeune homme de ses songes, ne cessant toutefois de le fixer d'un regard empli de tendresse. Il s'approcha de son oreille, et lui y glissa quelques mots. Tom lui répondit en marmonnant, un large sourire aux lèvres. Ils s'embrassèrent langoureusement. Benedict retira avec silence le haut de son collègue, qui se laissait manipuler. Le toucher glacial du brun ténébreux sur son torse lui provoquait des frissons, et il respirait de façon précipitée. Volontairement, les poignets de Tom furent entravés par le T-shirt. Il était à la merci de son ami. Il déglutit, redoutant ses actes.

Benedict laissait aller ses mains le long du corps de son partenaire, enfonçant ses ongles dans sa peau lorsqu'un subit spasme lui traversait les bras. Il était subjugué, impossible de se contenir. C'était avec labeur qu'il résistait à ses désirs les plus fous.

Tom se débattait. Il voulait ôter ces liens qui l'empêchaient d'effleurer les formes de son compagnon. Au bout de quelques minutes qui lui parurent une éternité, ses mains furent finalement libérées, et il put en profiter à sa guise. Mordillant ses lèvres pour exprimer son envie qui semblait avec décupler depuis qu'ils étaient en tête à tête, Tom recula tant bien que mal sur les draps et entraîna Benedict. Adossé au mur, il le laissa s'installer sur lui.

Agenouillé, une main reposant sur la façade derrière Tom, Benedict repassait les contours de son visage avec ses lèvres, déposant quelques doux baisers à certains endroits. Puis, d'un coup, le Capitaine James Nicholls s'allongea, jusqu'à ce que sa tête ne repose plus qu'à même le matelas. Il saisit les épaules de son amant et intervertit les places, ne manquant pas au passage de caresser cette physionomie robuste. Benedict, pris au dépourvu, ferma les paupières et respira profondément. Un rien pouvait le faire hésiter, tant il était nerveux.

Tom logea sa tête dans le creux de son cou, et faisait des va-et-vient à l'aide de ses sveltes doigts sur le torse de Benedict qui pouvait sentir le souffle agréable de son partenaire. La suite semblait si prometteuse. Ils n'osaient pas échanger de paroles, craignant de briser cette harmonie parfaite.

Ce calme soudain n'était pas déplaisant. Les deux hommes pourraient songer à la manière dont ils allaient amener ce moment si attendu. Mais ils appréhendaient. Énormément. Et même l'amour qu'ils ressentaient mutuellement ne parvenait pas à les persuader que ce qu'ils allaient vivre dans les prochaines heures deviendrait un souvenir inoubliable.

Sans crier garde, Tom grimpa sur Benedict, entremêlant ses jambes avec les siennes, griffant ses omoplates, se laissant transporter par la magie de l'instant. Il sentit une main sûre déboutonner son jean, et bientôt lui frôler les hanches.


	3. Presque

Tom passa l'une de ses mains dans la chevelure de son partenaire, plongeant son regard dans le sien, avant de l'embrasser, poussé par une fougue soudaine. L'espace d'un instant, tout un tas de pensées défila dans son esprit, lui remémorant ces attentions discrètes que les deux hommes s'échangeaient bien avant de s'avouer leurs sentiments. Déjà, se souvint-il, ils étaient voués à une relation bien plus importante que le stade de collègue. Et même si quelquefois il avait eu bien du mal à accepter une telle romance, habituellement attiré par la gente féminine, Tom n'avait jamais cessé de croire en lui et de garder confiance. Ce n'était pas une simple attirance quelconque qui l'avait poussée à se rapprocher de Benedict. Bien entendu, il n'avait pas eu besoin de fournir énormément d'effort pour qu'ils deviennent rapidement amis proches. Sans toutefois laisser paraître ce qu'il ressentait. Les journées à côtoyer le même plateau, à déjeuner ensemble, la routine habituelle des acteurs. Et même s'ils se connaissaient déjà, c'était bien grâce à ce film que leurs sentiments s'étaient ainsi développés, l'un envers l'autre.

Benedict, quant à lui, n'avait jamais réellement porté une grande attention à ses sentiments, cette émotion étrange qui lacérait ses membres dès qu'il apercevait Tom. Il pensait que ce n'était qu'une sensation passagère, qui disparaîtrait aussi rapidement qu'elle était apparue, à la fin du tournage. Cependant, il n'avait pas réussi à se maintenir. Il avait failli. Il s'était juré de ne rien tenter. A la fois effrayé que cet homme tant désiré refuse sa compagnie, et à la fois réticent, suite à la fin de ses précédentes relations. Benedict avait néanmoins hésité à laisser une chance à cette passion. Deux hommes. Peut-être qu'ils se comprendraient mieux ? Il l'avait tant espéré, et après avoir lutté plusieurs semaines, s'était finalement laissé aller… Et il était trop tard pour remettre les choses en ordre, et retrouver son associé le lendemain, une poignée de main en guise de salut. Il en était hors de question, en réalité. Bien évidemment, ils ne révèleraient pas au grand public leur relation très sérieuse. Sérieuse c'était ce que Benedict souhaitait. Il ne savait rien des pensées de son compagnon. Peut-être prétendait-il à un coup d'un soir ? Cette pensée l'ébranla.

Tom sentit le faible sursaut de son camarade. Et même si ses mains reposaient toujours au niveau de son coccyx, il sentait que quelque chose tracassait son amant. A vrai dire, ils étaient tout deux tenaillés par des questions aussi farfelues les unes que les autres. Ils tentaient, en vain, de les mettre de côté. Chacun désirait une relation posée, mais les choses s'étaient déroulées si vite, qu'ils n'avaient pas pris le temps d'en parler. Chaque hésitation supplémentaire les troublait. Était-ce le signe d'un réel amour ou tout simplement d'une prise de conscience ? Faisaient-ils quelque chose de correct, de naturel ? Et les rumeurs. Leurs carrières étaient-elles compromises ? Tant d'interrogations. Mais ils avaient déjà manqué tant d'occasions de se rapprocher. Tom prit l'initiative d'empêcher Benedict de prononcer ne serait-ce qu'un seul mot à l'aide d'un baiser passionné. Un sacré cliché. Alors qu'il trouvait la situation de plus en plus absurde, ne sachant comment agir et comment remplir les désirs de son partenaire, Benedict se redressa, une main sur le dos de Tom, accoudé au matelas. Il lui mordit la lèvre inférieure, sentant son souffle s'accélérer. Il pouvait entendre son cœur battre la chamade dans sa poitrine. Ses coups le frappaient d'une agréable sensation. Tant pis, la tentation était trop forte !

Benedict se laissa tomber. Il plaça ses mains sur les quadriceps de Tom, étonné par la musculature de cet homme à l'allure si fragile, qui lui rendit cette attention par une souple caresse. Les deux hommes s'embrassaient continuellement, saccadant leur contact par quelques respirations furtives.

Tom maintenant ses bras autour du cou de Benedict, tandis que celui-ci agrippait la couverture, la serrant de toutes ses forces, pour éviter de hurler tant la situation devenait grivoise. Alors qu'il luttait en son for intérieur pour ne pas laisser une vague de plaisir intense prendre possession de ses membres, Tom passa la main au niveau de son entrejambe. Il lui arracha un hurlement étouffé. Benedict sentit une honte monter en lui. Il rougit excessivement.

Les deux acteurs n'osaient pas franchir cette limite morale, mais semblaient déterminés à accomplir quelque chose de grandiose cette nuit. Ils ne cessaient de remuer, d'exprimer ce qu'ils ressentaient au moment présent. Ils ne partageaient qu'une envie : laisser les choses faire et oublier les codes de conduite. Ils n'étaient que tout les deux, dans la plus grande intimité. Rien ne les retenait. Et pourtant…

Tom, surpris par la réaction de son partenaire, ne put s'empêcher de laisser un petit rire aguicheur lui échapper. Benedict lui répondit d'un regard noir, mi-attendri mi-solennel. La situation devenait cocasse, et Tom envisageait deux arcs possibles. Maintenir cette atmosphère sérieuse et ce rapprochement qui n'allait pas pour lui déplaire, ou tourner la situation en sa faveur et jouer sur la sensibilité de son partenaire.

Et si jamais plus ils n'auraient une telle occasion ? Non, Tom ne pouvait pas se permettre de gâcher cette chance. Cet instant qu'il avait imaginé en rêve, cet homme qu'il adulait en cachette. Et Benedict. Il n'était pas un simple objet, mais un être humain. Rien qu'à cette pensée, cette sombre idée de jouer avec ses sentiments, un remord incontrôlable l'envahit. Il passa ses bras sous ceux de son compagnon, et l'enlaça. Il se blottit contre lui, puis ferma les yeux. Il sentit une main se poser sur sa nuque. Benedict embrassa son front.

Leur amour mutuel enfin dévoilé, plus rien ne les retenait. Ils étaient prêts.


End file.
